1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic game accessory, and more particularly to a gamepad.
2. Description of Related Arts
Currently, the electronic game becomes a common entertainment in our daily life. As one of the most important accessories in electronic game, the gamepad has been continuously improved to satisfy the game player's request. For current using gamepad, the control elements such as joystick, function keys, direction keys are all fixed on the shell of the gamepad. While for different games (such as shooting games and fighting games), the control operation and key configuration are largely different. As a result, the players have to buy different gamepads for different types of game. In addition, each player has his/her own habit to play games (for example, left-handed or right-handed). But the control elements are fixed on the body of gamepad and are not adjustable, which is very inconvenient for the players with different habits.